


CracKim prompt (the first crackim/craccmunity fic)

by Kimchi_ANPN



Category: Cracc Community - Fandom, TheCraccShak, TheCraccShak - Fandom
Genre: CracKim, Cracc Community, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fandom, Fanfic, First Kiss, I guess we have a ao3, I just made the first, Maddie is best mom, Netflix and Cuddles, Oh my god i cant believe, Other, Scott Pilgrim References, Shippers unite, Sleepy Cuddles, baby beer please dont kill me, tag now, the first CracKim ship, the original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchi_ANPN/pseuds/Kimchi_ANPN
Summary: I used a ship writing prompt generator and I got one about person A (Cracc) trying to kiss person B (Kim) but keep failing, so I decided to write about the time she didn't fail.This is literally the first craccmunity fanfic, and someday you're all gonna look back at this and make fun of me.CracKim isn't canon >:( Maddie is best mom, and Hunger Gays can dm me about any Cracc Community prompts they want me to write or co-write with me. It'd be fun!(maybe someday I'll make a Hunger Gays fanfiction)
Relationships: CracKim - Relationship, Cracc/Kim, Cracc/Kimtri | Kim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	CracKim prompt (the first crackim/craccmunity fic)

It was the 3rd time this week it happened. This time ze had passed and spotted her, sending a little wave her way with a grin before returning their attention to the task they were headed to, she would have allowed this chance to pass since ze wasn't even near her and she wouldn't have gotten a proper chance to kiss zem, if zem hadn't caught up to her minutes later with a hug, stating zem had missed her (clingy bitch) and left with a kiss on the cheek.

she had looked back at them leaving with a smile until she realized she still hadn't kissed Kim. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips, every time she saw zir she had wanted to, but she either kept getting distracted by zem or getting flustered whenever she had the chance. 

But today was the day, today she was finally going to kiss zir, she was determined to. She knocked on their bedroom door and stood by for a second before receiving the shout of "COME IN" muffled from behind the door. Cracc walked in the room and scanned around, her gaze passed the orange walls, from the Stevonnie posters to the pride flags, Trans, Genderfluid, Trixic, and a Bisexual one ze put up for her, she didn't really understand why but didn't mind it either.  
Tri had been dramatically sprawled out on zem bed, controller in hand playing some sort of FPS, she didn't really know it's name, those weren't her style anyway. "whatcha playin'" her light Scottish accent was mesmerizing to Kim, a small blush spread across zeis face and the corners of their mouth quirked up. "Call of Duty: World War 2" 

She raised an eyebrow "sounds bleak" zir chuckled "it's nice, pretty dramatic, keeps me distracted" she laid down on the bed beside them "fair enough" The loud noises of bullets and explosions came to an end when they pressed the pause button, and sat up "did you want to hang out or something?" ze tilted zir head as they asked, a habit she noticed ze seemed to do every time they'd ask a question, it was a bit cute.

"yea, just wanted to spend a bit of time with you, you can keep playing if you'd like" zeis gaze softened and they scooted back on the bed and leaned on the headboard, patting the spot next to them, an open invitation to join. Cracc sat next to them as ze flicked to the netflix app.

"what do ya wanna watch?" she asked, grabbing their hand, which was flapping very quickly and making snapping noises, a stim they did often 'well that can't be good for zeis wrist' she thought and watched as ze intertwined their fingers with a blush she happened to miss.

"Well, I was thinking... we could finally watch- er, rewatch, Scott Pilgrim together?" a little laugh escaped her, and Kim's heart sped up a bit, as it did every time ze heard her laugh. gods, zir loved that laugh.

"that'd be nice, Kim. But prepare for me to dump way too much miscellaneous information about this to you" ze smiled and turned to her, "wouldn't have it any other way" ze said it so soft and genuinely, that it caught her way off guard. A small smile (and maybe a blush) crept up her face. 

Kim absent-mindedly flicked the controller as they stared into her eyes, ze honestly couldn't look away, ze'd constantly kept getting lost in her eyes, the darker blue hue pulling zem in, drowning them in the beautiful sight. They didn't notice how much closer ze had gotten until ze felt her arm on their waist, and noticing the prime Snuggling PositionTM they had gotten in.

Ze shifted closed and pressed against her side, practically sitting on top of her, and looked up. They'd hate to admit how much taller she was than them, but it wasn't deniable much, considering how often they had to look up at her. Times like these tho, they didn't mind her height at all and took advantage of any snuggling opportunities they found. 

Cracc flicked through the Netflix search bar to finish typing up "Sco-" as it was at the moment, as Kim located the led remote and set it to purple. dimming it down a bit and pulling zeis blanket over the both of them. Cold weather was their favorite, the feeling of bundling in a blanket in the cold and trying to be warm was great, and it always got them so sleepy, and a sleepy Kim was a cuddly Kim.

Cracc finds the movie, but just stays on it's selection scene, putting down the controller and leaning into her partner. Kim turned a questioning gaze towards her but she just snuggled a bit closer and closed her eyes, seeming content with their position. Kim was content and happy with any physical affection so they let it be, facing up towards her for a second and leaving a kiss on her cheek.

She let out a small chuckle, paired with a sigh that wasn't all content. "you ok, babes?" Kim all but whispered, like if they spoke too loudly, they'd scare her away. "oh yea, it's just a bit of a dumb thing" 

"Oh cmon it's not dumb if it bothers you," they pulled back to look her in the eye and grazed their thumb on her cheek, cupping her face gently "if you wanna talk about it, I'm here to listen. If you don't that's ok too, I'll be here if you need me regardless, but don't play it down. If it genuinely bothers you, it's not stupid, your problems are valid and I'm here to help you with anything you need" she smiled gently at them "that's very sweet Kim, thank you very much, luv. But it's honestly fine, it's just dumb in the sense that... I get comedically frustrated at this little thing, it's a bit annoying, but I'll get there eventually, ykno"

"yea.. I get you.." they trailed off, now realizing just how close their faces were, noses almost touching, they both looked into each other's eyes, gazes unwavering.  
This was finally Cracc's chance to kiss zem, they'd been waiting all week for this, but now, she found herself frozen under Kim's warm stare, the soft look in their eyes, with underlying shock? maybe fear? In reality, it was just the nervousness that came with the plan they had in mind.

They inched closer, noses finally touching, and swallowed their nerves "cracc..." they whispered out, this time, scared they'd disappear of pure gay panic. "can... I kiss you..?" reluctance and questioning in zir eyes were clear, they looked at her softly, searching her expression for any sort of answer.

Ze received the answer seconds later, in the form of lips on their own, zeis eyes fluttered shut and they kissed back, willing themselves not to grin in pure joy. Kim's heart was racing in their chest as they attempted to deepen the kiss, and gave up on trying to hold back their smile, euphoria washing over them at finally being able to kiss their lovely girlfriend.  
Cracc wrapped both her arms around zir waist and pulled them closer, onto her lap as Kim's arm tilted her face slightly, and the other wrapped around her neck and played with the back of her hair. 

Kim pulled away first, cursing their need for oxygen under their breath, smiling like an idiot. Cracc had just stared back, slightly in shock at her own boldness 'way to go.. me.' eventually it subsided and she smiled back, giggling a little.

"I've been trying to do that all week!" she laughed, giving Kim a small peck on the lips. They let out a dry laugh at her display of affection but raised an eyebrow "what do you mean?"

"well.. I've been trying to kiss you all week, but every time I get a chance I just freeze up, or it completely crosses my mind, god you're so distracting" they chuckled "yea I could say the same to you! completely distracted me from the movie" they added a roll of their eyes "ykno, the one we're supposed to be watching right now?" 

"Oh right. The movie. heh, what can I say"  
"Oh my god no please" they pleaded  
"I guess I'm-"  
"Babe I'm begging yo-" Kim continued to cut her off  
"irresistible!" She flapped her arms around her sides like the character in the gif, and Kim scooted off her lap "Fine then! No more kisses for you" ze added with a pout.

"oh cmoonnn, ykno you wanna" she pulled them closer, resting her head on their shoulder "ugh, just shut up and turn on the movie you dumbass" the smile on their face betrayed their words as she gave zem a small kiss on the cheeks "ok ok, Mr. Pouty Pants"

They watched about 3/4s of the movie before Kim fell asleep, Cracc paused the movie and snuggled by zem, sleep came quickly that night, and it was quite peaceful for the both of them. Kim spent the rest of the night with a subtle grin on zir face. Ze couldn't wait to kiss her again in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to make fun of me in the comments or on the Hunger Gays. I'll write more CracKim if you ask for it, be as specific as you'd like. If somehow you're not from the Cracc Community and you found this, welcome! join us by subscribing to TheCraccShak!
> 
> TheCraccShak: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6_KUST6gP3lsGfFu4VG8Og
> 
> so I guess this is the first CC/Craccmunity fic of all time. Cool...
> 
> Stan Madeline/Maddie, she's best mom.


End file.
